


Sam’s Birthday

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: It’s Sam’s birthday and Diane wants to make it a memorable one he will love.





	Sam’s Birthday

The blonde smiles to herself as she cooks breakfast for Sam’s birthday. He loved scrambled eggs and bacon when they had time for breakfast. Today she had made sure to get up a little earlier to make him his favorite breakfast. 

Every year Diane had known Sam she always went out of her way to make his birthday special. Usually she went the extra mile when they were together. But even as “just friends” she still tried to do the most for him. That was how much she loved him. 

Once she’s finished making his breakfast, she places the plate on a tray along with a glass of water. She then quickly grabs a piece of paper along with a pen and writes a short poem on it. Diane loved to leave him little poems about how much she loved him whenever she could. 

Upstairs, Diane places the tray on the table on his side of their bed. She then unties the string to her baby blue robe and lets it slide off of her. 

Grabbing the comforter, she pulls it up slightly so she can smoothly slide into bed. Sam was a heavy sleeper as is but she wanted to be certain he wouldn’t wake up just yet. 

Slowly but surely, Diane moves across their bed and climbs on top of her sleeping husband. Taking just a second she looks down at him and smiles. He looked so peaceful and that alone made her heart feel full. 

Diane then leans down and begins pressing kisses all along his face. She knew he would love waking up like this. “Sammykins...” she murmurs.

Her lips go all over his face and eventually down to his neck. He was a sucker for neck kisses so maybe that would get him up. 

Sure enough, Sam begins to come to. He had felt the kisses on his face but the neck kiss had really caught his attention just as she thought. “Mmm..” he hums. 

Diane had moved from his neck now. She hovers above him and smiles as she watches his eyes flutter open. “Good morning handsome” she says in a soft voice. 

Sam looks up at his wife and notices that her chest was bare. His eyes then travel down the rest of her which makes him smile. “Mm... well good morning. What a sight to wake up to” he replies in his sleepy voice. 

That makes her hum quietly, she found his morning voice quite sexy. The blonde moves out of his face and sits back up. Her hands come down to his chest and rub against it gently, “I presume you slept well?”

“Like a baby. Someone wore me out” he chuckles. 

She can’t help but giggle, “mm I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not.”

That makes him smile and bring her down close to him again. Their faces were only inches away, “never apologize for wearing me out with sex. I’ll never complain about that.”

Diane giggles again, he was such a goose. The two then meet in a kiss with his hand beginning to trail along her back. 

She lets him keep it there for a little longer then reaches back and takes it into her own. Her lips pull away from his and she whispers, “today is all about you... let me.”

It was Diane’s goal to make sure that he had the absolute best time today. She wanted this birthday to be something he’d never forget. 

Her lips then move down to his neck and then along his chest. Eventually they trail all the way down to his waistline. She knew that there was no better way for him to start off his day. 

About twenty minutes later, Diane steps out of the bathroom. She was dressed now in a simple royal blue dress with white at the ends of her sleeves and at her waist. “Okay you enjoy your breakfast. I’m going to go downstairs and make sure your first gift is good to go” she explains. 

“I thought you just gave it to me?” Sam questions in return. 

That earns a laugh out of her, “I’ll be back in a few minutes” she smiles and starts out of the room. 

Downstairs, Diane grabs Sam’s gift from her bookshelf which was the last place he would ever look. She was eager to give this to him since it was so special.

Meanwhile Sam smiles as he reads the little poem she wrote while enjoying his eggs and bacon. Though Sam didn’t ever like to make a big fuss of his birthday, he was grateful that he had someone who cared enough about him to make it such an occasion. 

As he sets the tray back down on the bedside table Diane steps into the room again. She gently sets the gift next to him and smiles as she climbs back on to the bed. 

“You know this isn’t as fun when you’re fully clothed” he complains.

Diane shakes her head and smiles, “maybe if you’re a good boy then I’ll let you take this dress off of me later” she teases. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear” he smiles over at her. 

She just pushes his side and grabs his gift. “Come on lets be serious for a minute. This gift is very important” Diane explains.

Sam nods, “alright alright.” He then takes the gift from her hands and begins to unwrap it. Under the wrapping paper was a black box and he opens that next. Inside was a wooden plaque which had an Alcoholics Anonymous medallion on it. Above the medallion read:  
One Day at a Time  
Below the medallion read:  
Sam Malone   
September 27, 1984  
Six Years Sober 

He looks down at the plaque, speechless. Sam couldn’t believe she had gotten him something to celebrate his sobriety. He always figured that he was the only one who cared about it. Though Sam had relapsed once, he was proud of himself for how far he had come since. It boggled his mind that she did too.

“I know that you stopped going to meetings awhile ago but it was still part of your sobriety so I figured it was alright to add it to the plaque. Also... I know you don’t really talk about it but I’m aware it hasn’t been easy for you. I hope you know that I am incredibly proud of you” Diane acknowledges. 

He finally stops staring at the plaque like a fool and gently sets it back down in its box. Sam then places it aside and moves on to his side to look at her completely. 

Diane looks down, watching as her husband takes her hand. She was nervous that for some reason he didn’t like the gift or maybe it wasn’t the right one. 

He brings her hand up and gently presses a kiss to it. “Thank you... so much. I’m at a loss for words. Sometimes I forget that you care as much as I do, hell maybe even more than I do. It means a lot” Sam confesses.

She feels relief wash over her as he kisses her hand and speaks. Diane then moves her hand from his and gently presses it against his cheek. “I love you. I’m so proud of all that you have accomplished.”

The two both lean in and share a gentle and slow kiss. It only lasts a few seconds before it breaks and both smile.

Diane gently rubs her hand on his bare chest as their foreheads stay pressed together, “Okay... now go get dressed because we need to get to Cheers for the celebration” she insists. 

He groans, “can’t we just stay here? Have a little celebration of our own?” The look on his face changes from loving to lustful.

She pushes at his chest which makes him fall back onto the bed. “Today sure has been full of your cheesy attempts to get me in bed with you. Even more than usual” Diane says as she gets off the bed and walks toward the door. 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it sweetheart” Sam replies, his eyes following her all the way to the door. 

The blonde turns and gives him a smile, “yeah but if you tell anyone I’ll have to kill you.”

Sam laughs in response to that. He was glad she did like his flirting even if it wasn’t as smooth as it used to be.

She turns again and walks out of the room. Diane smiles as she goes down the stairs. Every single one of his lines were cheesy and he wasn’t as good of a flirt as he thought he was. Maybe that’s why she loved it. That along with his charm and good looks. 

Over an hour later Diane laughs at one of Sam’s jokes as the two step into Cheers. As soon as they do the whole room shifts their attention to Sam. 

“Sammy!! There’s the man of the hour!” Carla shouts. 

Diane leans into Sam as he puts his arm around her. The whole room begins to get rowdy, everyone was exhilarated to be celebrating his birthday. 

Sam relishes in the praise for a couple seconds longer then he settles everyone down. “Okay okay... thank you all for the love but no need to make a big fuss of it. Get back to what you were doing” he insists. 

“Ah come on Sammy! It’s your birthday! We should get the celebration going!” Norm exclaims, raising up his beer. 

The bar owner looks down at his wife for some backup but she shakes her head. “Come on Sam it’s your birthday... enjoy the praise and love from your friends. After all, I think you deserve it.”

He looks around again at everyone and finally gives in, “maybe you’re right. It’s my day after all... who doesn’t love the praise?” Sam jokes. 

She gives him a warm smile and kisses his cheek. “Now go on big guy and enjoy your day. I’m going to go pick up a few things” Diane says as she pats his chest. 

Sam turns toward her, “you’re not going to stay?” 

“I’ll be back soon. I have to pick up a couple of things like the cake... and maybe something flimsy to put on for you later” she smirks.

As soon as he hears that he smiles wide and nods, “well I don’t want to be keeping you from that. Go, go, I’ll see you soon.”

Diane giggles then presses a kiss to his lips. “Okay I love you. Have fun and please don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone” she teases. 

“No promises sweetheart” Sam jokes in return.

She just rolls her eyes in response and begins to walk out of the bar. Diane was pleased with how smooth everything seemed to be running. She hoped Sam was having a good birthday.

Later, everyone was beginning to wind down from the celebration. Diane had returned with the cake and it was nearly gone now. Some were chatting here and there, some were just quietly drinking. 

Sam and Diane were standing behind the bar, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves. She had her head resting against his shoulder as her arms held him around his waist. 

Her own silence only lasts a little longer because Diane felt as if she needed to say a few words. So she leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek and pulls away. 

Grabbing her glass, she gently hits a fork up against it. The whole room shifts their attention toward her. “If everyone doesn’t mind... I would like to say a few words about the man of the hour” Diane announces.

The room lets out a groan in unison. Just about everyone in the room knew that Diane was going to say more than a few words. 

She just brushes it off and begins to speak, “eight years ago I met Sam. He offered me a job here at Cheers when he saw I was in desperate need of help. I have to admit that I did not want the job when he offered. Well one thing led to another and I agreed to take it. I’m glad that I did. Much to my surprise, Sam became the best part of my life. He still is–“

“Come on whitey, we don’t have all day!” Carla exclaims from the other end of the bar as Diane was just about to continue. 

She brushes off Carla’s remark and carries on, “Well I won’t keep your attention much longer. I just wanted to say: Sam...” Diane turns toward him, “you’re pretty magnificent. One might even say you’re really neat. I hope you know how special you are to all of us here. Happy birthday.”

Sam gives her a smile. Though she often expressed how much she loved him and tended to be long winded about it, he always appreciated it. No one loved him like she did. 

He takes her hand into his and gently kisses it, “thank you” he murmurs just for her to hear. 

Diane smiles at that and grabs his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss. Sam then picks her up and sets her down on the bar just so it was even easier for them to make out. Neither cared that they were in a room full of people who definitely didn’t like it when they were affectionate. It never stopped them. 

“Ew god you had to go and make it worse by making out didn’t you?” Carla complains. 

He then pulls away and gives her another smile, “let’s go home” he murmurs. 

She bites down on her bottom lip and nods. Diane couldn’t wait to show him what she had bought earlier. 

Before the two could leave, Sam needed to say a few words himself. “Everyone...” he begins, making sure his voice was loud enough for the whole room to hear. 

“I just want to thank all of you for coming tonight” he continues. Meanwhile Diane takes his hand as he talks. She squeezes it and smiles at him. 

Sam carries on, “And I hope you all had a good time. You’re all wonderful people. I can’t thank you enough for coming.” As he gives his little speech Diane begins tracing her finger lightly along his hand. She didn’t even realize she was doing it, it was a comfort for her. 

Diane then pulls Sam toward her once he’s done talking and she smiles. He smiles in return, both sharing a knowing look. Like they knew the rest of the night would be unforgettable. 

He leans in and kisses her slow, causing some people still looking in their direction to groan. 

Diane giggles as she pulls away from him and squeezes his hand that she still had hold of. The blonde then hops down from the bar and begins to pull him toward the door. “Come on, I’ve got one last gift for you waiting at home” she comments. 

Sam smirks as he follows her out the door. He couldn’t wait to see what she bought earlier while she was out. 

At home, Diane steps out of the bathroom and into their bedroom fully dressed in her look. She was wearing a black lace teddy. She had worn one before but this one was more elaborate. This was much more see-through than the other and had less fabric. 

Every part of her that Sam cherished was being highlighted in some way. The garment made her breasts perkier, the slight curves that she did have stuck out more, and best of all was the back. More specifically her butt, which was Sam’s favorite part of her. There was one very thin string that made it seem like she wasn’t even wearing anything down there. Not to mention the garment made her butt perkier as well. She knew she’d lose his mind over that. 

Diane smirks as she makes her way over to their bed where Sam was already waiting. His facial expressions alone told her he was already loving this. 

“Oh wow...” Sam says breathlessly. He hadn’t even seen the full look yet and he was ready to melt. 

He steps up from the bed and brings his arms around her hips. Hers slide around his neck and she smiles up him, “happy birthday Sam” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! As always reviews/kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
